Fullmetal Alchemist: The Plague of The Cursed Elixir Sneak Peek
by Izmeralda Ongaku
Summary: After getting separated from his brother, Edward Elric stumbles into an unknown building while trying to look for him, but instead of finding his brother, he finds a young boy. He engages the boy, named Karahia, in combat, but he loses and gets badly injured in the process. He then gets infected with a unique neurotoxin and gets sent to Vyrtua, and that's when the story begins...
1. Author's Note 1

This is a preview of a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction that I will possibly be posting... IF I get good reviews on this draft. Here's a short summary on the draft

After getting separated from his brother, Edward Elric stumbles into an unknown building while trying to look for him, but instead of finding his brother, he finds a young boy who wants him to be on the receiving end of a savage beating. He engages the boy, named Karahia, in combat, but he loses and gets severely injured in the process. He then blacks out and wakes up finding that he's still in the same room, but Karahia is gone. in his place is a young woman by the name of Inkanuko. After a long conversation and after telling him about an elixir that can be used as an amplifier for devil hunter magic, she holds up a vile containing a dark violet liquid. She then gives him a nasty grin, dips her now elongated fingernails in the vile, and then sticks her elongated nails into his chest. She then walked up, and as she twisted her blade-like nails sideways, she poured the rest of the dark violet into the newly opened wound. After that, there's a bright light, and Edward is dumped in a dark alley in the large Country of Vyrtua, and that's when the story begins...


	2. Edward vs Karahia

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

Edward turned sharply towards the source of the noise, who just so happened to be a young boy with snow white hair and is clad in black punk clothing. He basically looks like an emo, but the most notable traits that he has is the fact that he has the Kanji for Hate tattooed on his left shoulder and his nails are very long and dangerously sharp. A nasty grin was plastered on his face and his bright crimson eyes burned with hatred.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, staring at the boy.

"Who am I?" The boy's nasty grin quickly was replaced with a piercing glare. He showed the Kanji symbols on his left arm and said, "I am the embodiment of The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. I am called Karahia, which is Arabic for Hatred."

His nasty grin then returned and added, "Kind of ironic, isn't it? Hatred and Wrath are one of the greatest alliances ever, am I right?"

Edward's eyes widened when he saw Karahia's red eyes and dark skin. "Are you an Ishvalan?" He asked.

Karahia's eyes narrowed and shook his head, replying, "No, I'm not Ishvalan. I'm a True Child of Ill Omen."

Edward frowned. Karahia's eyes then widened and said, "Pardon me, I'm getting off track. I was ordered to silence the beings who thinks that it's nice to poke their noses in places they don't belong. Please don't take this personally."

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to," came Edward's reply. He clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade. In response, Karahia morphed into a dark shadow and, in an instant, was not three inches away from Ed's face. Fear crept its way into Edward's fiery golden eyes as Karahia smirked and said, "How do you like my Shape-Shifter Magic?"

Edward blinked. _Magic?!_

"Oh, right. You Terrans don't practice the art of Witchcraft. You draw your power through The Grand Arcanum. I am a Taran Devil who specializes in a branch of Witchcraft called Shape-Shifter Magic. I can morph into anything and anyone," Karahia said with a creepy tone in his voice. Edward's eyes widened in shock, but before he could react, Karahia turned his left hand into a cursed blade and struck. Ed gasped as pure pain erupted from the left side of his stomach. His vision blurred as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell… did you do?" Edward rasped. He then cried out as he received another blow to his stomach. Right before Edward blacked out, Karahia gave him his usual nasty grin and said, "You'll find out soon enough, young alchemist."

And then Ed was swallowed into the darkness.


	3. Author's Note 2

Hello, guys! Thanks to the reviews of Mother Of The Universe and DellaNutella, I will be adding more chapters to this preview. I'll be happy to take any suggestions to what I should add or what I should change in my story. Also, I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. These stories are just drafts of what I'm going to put in my fanfic. You can also write short stories in your reviews that you think would be cool in the fanfic.

Anyway, in the next chapter, Edward wakes up after his battle with Karahia badly injured and dizzy from extreme blood loss in another strange room. He looks up expecting Karahia, but instead sees a young girl with jet black hair and is clad in a red and purple leotard. She was also wearing a yellow ribbon around her neck and her torso. The girl, named Inkanuko, also had a pair of crimson red eyes and dark skin. It is she who injects the Cursed Elixir into his bloodstream and she helped transport Edward to Vyrtua, and that's when the story begins...


End file.
